fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Story that Time Forgot/Prologue: Once Upon a Time
Plot The game begins like how pretty much every installment of the series has; at the Mario Bros. House. However, Parakarry does not arrive. Luigi walks outside, takes in the beauty of nature...and then his phone makes a beeping noise. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at it before taking it inside. He calls for his brother, Mario, and shows him the email he got. It reads: Dear Mario Bros. : We have heard of the superior skills of the brother in red, and request that he comes to the Libro Republic. It is located off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom; you shouldn't have a hard time getting here. We request of the red brother's services, as there are dire circumstances that require your attention and action. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Best of Luck, ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: The Staff of the Librarliseum Puzzled by the strangely worded request, Mario takes a boat ride to the miniscule island of the Libro Republic. Upon arrival, he is greeted by the citizens wholeheartedly before they direct him to the Librarliseum, a large building at the highest point of the island where many books are kept, able to be read for whoever's pleasure. There, he is apporached by a man who introduces himself as Merlibro, the owner of the Librarliseum. Then, however, someone from across the library notices Mario and makes her way over to him. It's the Princess, as it turns out that she, along with Toadsworth and the Toad Brigade, are currently here on vacation. Merlibro then formly introduces himself to her before taking Mario and the Princess to the center of the library, where 7 pedestals, each with a book lying on them, were arranged in a circle. A woman is already there when they arrive, and introduces herself to Mario as Merlibra. Merlibro then explains to Mario that he was the one who sent the strange message before he goes into detail what he requests of Mario. According to Merlibro, there once was a great being that watched over this world in it's early days. The being saw wonderful potential in this world, and decided to give his knowledge of this world and others to it in the form of books. Over time, one civilization was incredibly fond of the great beings sprinkles of knowledge, and they were known as Librarians. They built great structures for holding books, much like the Librarliseum, as a dedication to the great being. In return, the great being created several books that were diffirent than the others. These ones had gems encrusted onto their covers, and the books held not only knowledge, but power. The Librarians were extremely thankful for this gift, especially one certain individual. A traitor among the Librarians, this person stole the books attempted to take their power. However, the great being fought back, stopping the tyrant's rampage, but damaging the books in the process. Enraged by this sinful act, the great being hid the book's gems in places one would never expect, and destroyed the kingdom of the Librarians practically overnight. It is unknown what became of the great being after that, as it has never interacted with this world since. Finishing his story, Merlibro directs Mario and Peach's attention to one of the books upon the pedestal. It has a green cover and a red, spherical gem encrusted onto it. He explains that this is one of the books from legend, and that he believes the other gems are hidden within the books. The gems act as keys, and without them, their respective book won't open. Shortly after, a loud thud comes from outside, and Toadsworth finds Mario and the Princess. Relieved that he's here, Toadsworth tells Mario something terrible is happening, and leads him back outside, and into town. At the scene, is Bowser, Kammy Koopa, and the Koopa Clown Car. The Toad Brigade is cowering in fear behind their leaders, Captain Toad and Captain Toadette, who are standing up to Bowser. Bowser constantly tries to get answers out of the two where the Princess is, but the duo doesn't give in, and won't for a while. Mario then confronts Bowser, who complains about this day getting worse before he takes him on. Bowser is a tutorial boss, with Captain Toad and Captain Toadette helping explain to Mario the battle system. After the fight, Bowser falls back on his shell, groaning in pain. The Koopa Clown Car scoops up Bowser as it flies away, with Kammy in tow. Bowser swears vengence on Mario once again as he flies off into the distance. Merlibro approaches, and having seen the fight, congratulates Mario and says that he definitely knows now that Mario is up for the task at hand. However, Merlibro realizes he hasn't explain said task, and leads him back to the Librarliseum while Peach stays behind to make sure the Toad Brigade and Toadsworth is ok. Returning to the spiral of pedestals, one of the books is missing, and Merlibro panics. However, Mario quickly relocates it, as a Goombrat with a nerdish attire had picked it up. He apologizes and says that it had intrigued him, as he always was a fan of storys of far away lands. He introduces himself as Goomber and hands back the book. Merlibro then says that he has a task for Mario involving the book and asks if he would like to help. Goomber decides to join Mario, as he claims it's the least he can do to make up for the misunderstanding. Merlibro, after much delay, now tells Mario of his task; Mario must find the gems that belong to the books by traveling inside the worlds of these works and retrieving them. If not, a great tragedy will befall the world, and it will be undefeatable. At first, Mario is confused as to how he would do such a thing, but then Merlibro casts a spell on Mario, allowing him and his partner to travel into the worlds of books. Merlibro returns the book to it's pedestal and tells Mario to open it up and hop in whenever he's ready. Upon doing so, the first Chapter begins. Characters Category:Subpages